Definitely not scrawny
by brilliantstars
Summary: For lack of a better summary, Derek makes Stiles feel wanted. Rated M. R/R and enjoy!


Stiles closed his chem book and let out a disgusted sigh. He was glad to finally be done with his homework and he craned his neck around to look at the now sleeping werewolf on his bed.

Yeah, normally you would think this would bother him. However, Derek dropping over had now become a regular occurrence and Stiles doesn't even think about it anymore when Derek climbs through his window. He isn't exactly sure what is going on with them. He had to admit though Derek looked pretty much on par with a sleeping puppy right now.

He tossed his pen, hitting Derek on the forehead and waking him up. Derek rubbed his eyes abruptly and looked around.

"Sorry, must have dozed off."

"No problem, at least you don't snore or anything. I actually like you that way. You're quiet and not yelling at me." Stiles grinned

"I'm quiet? Says you Mr. I can't shutup if my life depended on it." Derek stretched a little, his shirt rising up to reveal a little skin; Stiles quickly averted his eyes before Derek noticed.

"Mind if I stay here? It's getting late." Derek finally said

"Here?" Stiles squeaked, Derek nodded, "Um, yeah sure I guess…you can, uh-" Stiles had become distracted because Derek was now standing up and removing his leather jacket; tossing it aside he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Stiles watched with a gaping mouth every muscle contraction and flex as he did so.

Derek flopped back down onto the bed. He looked over at Stiles who was sitting still in his computer chair, "Well?"

"Uh, well…" Stiles started gesturing his arms, "Might just sleep somewhere else."

Derek gave him a weird look, "Seriously?"

"Well, it'll be cramped."

"I'll stay on my side." Derek retorted

"Little awkward don't you think?" Stiles stammered

"Stiles." Derek said flatly

Stiles was exasperated but he obeyed. He quickly walked over to the bed and lay down next to the wolf; still fully clothed.

Stiles looked over at Derek, "What?" he asked innocently

"Do you normally sleep with 5 layers on?"

"I'm cold." Stiles said defensively

"You still don't need 5—"

Stiles cut Derek off "Okay you know what I don't want to get naked in front of you."

"Who said anything about getting naked?"

Stiles blushed, he was frazzled, "Okay not naked, but like, seriously you expect me to just take off my clothes and lie down next to…this?" Stiles gestured to Derek's chest and torso.

Derek frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Stiles was insecure. He was embarrassed about how he looked and he always has been. In comparison to a lot of the other guys on the lacrosse team he was basically a toothpick. His insecurities about his looks carried over to his insecurities about relationships and about physical attributes in relationships, not that he would be opposed to them, he would just be thinking about what the other person was thinking the whole time. But he would be damned if he was going to let Derek know this.

"Nothing. I just, I would feel more comfortable with my clothes on."

Derek said nothing just continued to look at him like he had ten heads.

"I just don't want to look scrawny next to all of that." He gestured again to Derek's body.

"Okay, can you stop with the—" Derek mimicked Stiles actions, "We aren't comparing here."

"Maybe you aren't." Stiles looked down at his feet. He felt the heat rising to cheeks again.

"Stiles…" Derek rubbed his eyes

"Fine, fine, fine." Stiles flailed, getting up and undoing his jeans. He kicked them to the side and began peeling off the layers. First the sweater then the plaid long sleeved shirt and then the first of 2 t-shirts. When he finally had his last shirt off he realized that Derek had been watching him the whole time.

"W-what?" Stiles asked

But Derek just stared. He had no idea what Stiles had been going on about because he definitely wasn't what he had said. He may not have been as built and muscular as Derek but he had a defined chest and tone stomach with the faintest outline of his abs. His arms were also well defined from all the lacrosse drills and his pale skin with a scattered mole here and there made Derek lick his lips as he scanned his eyes down to the trail of hair leading down to the top of Stiles' boxers.

"Dude..." Stiles sighed, holding his shirt back up over his bare torso. He felt like such a girl.

Derek sat up at the edge of the bed, just a few inches away from where Stiles stood.

"Definitely not scrawny." Derek commented, pulling at the shirt Stiles clung to so dearly and tossing it aside, leaving an exposed Stiles to turn 50 shades of red.

"Yeah whatever, Hercules." Stiles retorted, but something about Derek's soft expression confused him. And he was sure for a brief moment he saw his eyes flash red.

He felt like he should have protested when Derek bit down on his lower lip and put his hands on Stiles' hips, tugging him forward and closer to Derek. He felt like he should have protested when Derek's thumbs skimmed the skin right above the hem of Stiles' boxers. And yes, maybe he should have protested when he felt Derek's breath on his stomach. But as soon as he felt Derek's warm lips against the skin right above his belly button all of that fell from his mind. He felt his abdomen contract under the new sensation and goosebumps sprang to his skin as Derek kissed further up to he chest.

Stiles' moved his hands to grip at Derek's biceps, "D-derek, oh…oh yeah, yeah okay. That's…that's" Stiles couldn't find the words when Derek flicked his tongue over one of his nipples before taking it inside of his mouth and sucking on it ever so slowly. Derek's hands had now moved up Stiles' back, pulling him down closer so that their lips were almost touching. He placed a kiss against his collarbone and neck before finally placing one softly on Stiles' lips. It was quick and chaste and Stiles could feel himself chasing after Derek's lips when they broke apart.

Stiles opened his eyes to Derek's same soft expression, "First kiss?" Derek finally said.

Stiles was flabbergasted, "I-wha, like, no what the he—" Stiles sputtered, "How did you know?" Stiles finally asked defeated.

"Just a guess," Derek was back to thumbing over the skin above his boxers, "You're nervous. I can smell it on you."

Stiles scoffed, "Awesome, you can smell the virgin off me. Eau du Virgin, that's really great."

Derek smiled, "It isn't a bad thing you know. You're young."

Stiles didn't care, he just really wanted to be kissing those lips again, "C-can I—"

Derek pulled him down into his lap so that he was now straddling him, "You don't have to ask." Derek said darkly, licking a hot strip up Stiles neck; Stiles shivered.

"Yeah okay." He clumsily found Derek's lips and kissed him. Their chests pressed together and Stiles gasped at the contact of skin on skin. He was fully aware of his inexperience with kissing and had no idea if he was even doing okay, but he just moved along with Derek's lips and bravely pushed his tongue into Derek's mouth. Derek moaned a little and moved his tongues against Stiles.

"Wow, that feels awesome." Stiles said all breathy into Derek's mouth, "Am I doing this right?"

Derek broke the kiss and just gave Stiles a "are you freaking kidding me" sort of look.

"S-sorry. I just want to make sure I don't suck."

"You're fine. Stop worrying and just go with what feels good." With that Derek pulled Stiles down so that he was now on top of him, he latched his lips to Stiles' neck, nipping the skin a little. Stiles let out a sigh on content and nuzzled his face into Derek's neck, tentatively kissing at the skin and trying to mimic Derek's actions.

Stiles felt himself getting hard and couldn't help but grind his hips down onto Derek's, he let out a surprised gasp; his eyes wide. He looked down at Derek for confirmation to keep going. Derek moved his hands down Stiles back and dipped underneath his boxers, cupping his ass and urging him on, "Keep going." He whispered in Stiles' ear, digging his fingertips into the soft flesh.

Stiles rocked his hips against Derek's again and this time Derek bucked upwards a little to meet his movements.

"D-derek." Stiles strangled to say; he began to fill the room with quiet, breathy pants. The pushing of his hips became frantic against the man beneath him, causing the bed to creek (thank god his dad was working the graveyard shift.) and it didn't help that Derek was now palming at the back of his thighs and causing them to shake. He kept his eyes shut tight, seeking refuge in the darkness. He kissed all over Derek's face looking for his lips.

"Right here." Derek said against the boy's cheek, meeting his lips and kissing him deeply. Stiles moaned into the kiss and gripped a handful of bed sheets in response to the wolf bucking upwards harder.

"Shit. Derek, I think—gonna come." Stiles cried

"Not yet." Derek said huskily, turning them over so that he was now on top; Stiles could hear himself whine.

Stiles now lay on his back and Derek straddled him, sitting up on his knees. Stiles swallowed hard and lifted a shaky hand up to Derek's stomach and caressed it softly. Derek hooked his fingers in Stiles boxers and dragged them down his legs; Stiles squirmed.

"I feel like im on display." Stiles said nervously

Derek took his hands and moved them back up to his chest and kissed the palm of Stiles hand and said, "Now take mine off.", moving Stiles' hands down to his hips.

Stiles nodded quickly looking up at Derek with wide eyes. He wished he could control his fucking hands because it was a lot harder to unbutton Derek's jeans with his trembling fingers. He pushed them down Derek's hips and,

Of course Derek goes commando.

Stiles literally could not hold in a sound of amazement.

"Have I finally found a way to shut you up?" Derek said amused, pushing his jeans down the rest of the way and hovering back down over Stiles. His lips latched back onto Stiles' neck, making their down to his collarbone. He felt Derek's hand nudge between Stiles' legs to spread them wider and then…

Stiles gasped and clung to Derek. Derek's hand wrapped around Stiles' cock, which was already slick with precum, and began stroking it in an agonizingly slow pace.

"F-fuck." Stiles turned his head on the pillow to avoid Derek's eyes.

Derek stopped stroking, "What is it?"

Stiles struggled to find the words, "God, am I okay?" he finally managed to say in an almost choked sob, gesturing to himself absent-mindedly "Is this okay? Am I—"

"Look at me." Derek said firmly.

Stiles didn't.

"Stiles, fucking look at me." Derek repeated, nuzzling at his chin.

Stiles listened this time, his eyes were glazed over and his lips were trembling; Derek ran a finger over them. He started his movements up again; gripping Stiles' cock a little more firmly this time as if to get his point across.

"Anyone. Fucking anyone would be lucky to be here with you." Derek kissed his cheek, "Anyone who could see us now would wish that they could be in my position." He kissed his other cheek, "touching you, Stiles…its so fucking amazing."

Derek wrapped his hand around both their cocks now and the feeling of Stiles' cock against Derek's moving together in this slick, fast pace was almost unbearable.

"You're beautiful." Derek panted into Stiles ear, "Don't. Ever. Fucking. Ask me if you're okay again." Stiles moaned loudly and crushed his lips against Derek's. They breathed and moaned into each other's mouths before Derek finally groaned, "Now come for me."

Stiles buried his head into Derek's shoulder and let out a muffled scream and came in ropes all over Derek's stomach, Derek followed moments after with one low growl in the back of his throat.

Stiles just lay there limp for a while, breathing heavily with wide eyes. Derek had rolled over onto the other side of the bed and waited for a reply from the boy. Eventually Stiles snapped back to reality and looked down at his stomach and then at Derek's.

"What a mess." He finally managed to say, "Sorry."

Derek slid over closer to Stiles and ran his hand through his short hair, "If you're apologizing then I should be too, I'm pretty sure I had a hand in this."

Stiles opened his mouth a if to say something important, but instead he sat up and grabbed his boxers off the floor and hauled them on.

"I'm gonna get a shower." He said and got up to walk to the bedroom door.

Derek kind of just lay there dumbfounded for a moment before Stiles turned to him and smiled, "Want to maybe join me?"

Derek's expression turned into one of amusement and got up to follow Stiles to the bathroom.

"Yeah sure, just walk through my house stark naked. No problem, I'm sure my neighbors would love the view."

"They definitely will when I rip those boxers off you." Derek said hotly, practically shoving Stiles into the bathroom.

**ending sucked but whatever, I couldn't think of anything clever. lol


End file.
